


Shapes

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Amethyst (Steven Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Amethyst and Stevonnie talk about pride flags.





	Shapes

Black jumper. Grey shirt. White pants. Purple socks.   
It was the perfect crime.   
Amethyst grinned, looking down at her outfit. It perfectly matched up with the asexual pride flag, but since she wasn't outright wearing a shirt with a flag on it, nobody would ask her weird questions about what it meant. Only her friends would know what it meant- nobody except a Crystal Gem could be that knowledgable about queer identities.  
That's what she thought, anyway.   
Stevonnie had stopped to say hi to her as they were walking past. That wasn't terribly surprising- Stevonnie had bonded with Smoky over being nonbinary, and considering how much time the Quartz twins spent together, it was impossible to be friends with one without at least knowing the other.  
Then Stevonnie stopped, staring at Amethyst, and asked, "Are you demisexual?"  
Amethyst blushed. "Uhh, no, why?"  
"Your outfit. It looks like the pride flag."  
She chuckled. "Yeah, it's meant to be the ace flag..."  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten they had the same colours." They chuckled. "That is kinda silly, isn't it? I mean, how do you tell the difference?"  
"Uhh, the demi one has a triangle, doesn't it? Little differences like that can pretty important."  
"Well, I guess the shapes have to be important. I mean, all the pride flags have pretty simple designs, so if the colours are similar then it can be hard to tell them apart."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Amethyst glanced at her watch. "I'd better go now, see you at school tomorrow!"  
"Okay, bye!"


End file.
